MEETING IS THE BEGINNING OF FATE
by itachiXdeidara
Summary: A conversation in the library will put the lives of Uchiha Itachi, a Konoha University stellar and Deidara Verpiss Dich, a sarcastic blonde tangled into something promising, love. Set on a Alternate University. Please read, rate and review!


**Yowza!**

**Hello! :)**

**I am back with a new Itachi X Deidara fanfic! summer's heat is beating down on me, and I am super freakin' bored. I made this fic while watching Uraboku, very cool anime! Bishounens yay! Ive recently watch Naruto Shippuden and gasp! Sakura confessed to Naruto? I was like "woah #$$^%$^$%" HAHAHAHA. I am also addicted to Lucy and Natsu! **

**Anyway this fic's setting is on _"ALTERNATE UNIVERSE"_** meaning, they cant use powers to kick our sorry asses and they are here WITH US ON THE THIRD PLANET. ****

I am liking Deidara and Itachi's sarcasm here. :)) sorry if the character's are bit OC and yeah Deidara here is SMART. \m/ hell yeah.

DISCLAIMER: If I could, I would own Naruto but I cant, so I wont.

_**READ, RATE AND REVIEW!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEETING IS THE BEGINNING OF FATE.<strong>_

**CHAPTER 1: LIBRARY**

Itachi scratched his tired eyes and sighed, it was the fall of his junior year and he got the habit of the studying at Iwagakure library. Not just to eye the cheese, although he really liked it here, the Iwagakure library was quiet, nobody knew him and the reserve books were less in demand.

He sighed, "Damn, it's only a day before my history exam and I still haven't gotten around on reading the first book on the list."  
>lazily, he pushed his chair back and walk towards the reserve books, to get one of the tomes that will bail him tomorrow.<p>

There are two people working in there, a tall-tennis anyone type female and a male that can be easily mistaken as a female, if he is not chewing on his candy like a cow. He has a long sun kissed blonde hair, tied in a half pony tail, his bangs covering half of his face and one of his eyes.  
>He was reading something at snorting at it.<p>

Itachi opted for the blonde one.

"Do you have the history of Queen Victoria and the Renaissance period." he asked.

The blonde shot a glance on him, "Do you have your own library yeah?"

Itachi was a bit surprise at the blonde's feisty retort. "Listen, Konoha University students are allowed to use and borrow books from Iwagakure library."

"I am not talking about legality here preppie, I'm talking about Ethics yeah. You have millions of book in your library, we have a few lousy thousand yeah." The blonde answered.

_'Christ, a superior-being type'_, Itachi thought.

"Listen, I need that goddamn book." Itachi answered, clearly annoyed.

"Wouldja please watch your profanity, preepie yeah?"

"**What makes you think, I went to prep school?**" Itachi asked his patience thinning.

"**You look stupid and rich, yeah**." the blonde answered easily, tucking some loose bangs on his face.

"Well, you're wrong." Itachi protested. "**I'm actually smart and poor.**" he smirked.

"**Oh no preppie, I'm smart and poor yeah**."

The blonde stared right at him, his eyes are big, bright and a clear cerulean blue. Okay maybe he does look rich, but he won't let any student from Iwagakure call him dumb-even with those stunning eyes.

**"What the hell makes you so smart?"** Itachi asked.

**"I wouldn't go for coffee with you yeah.**" he answered simply.

**"Listen- I wouldn't ask you for coffee."**

**"That,"** the blue eyed wonder replied, **"Is what makes you stupid."**

Itachi stared at the blonde in both awe and disbelief.

* * *

><p>They went to the Midget Restaurant, a nearby sandwich which despite its name is not limited to people of small stature.<br>Itachi ordered two coffees and a brownie with ice cream for the blonde.

"I am Deidara Verpiss Dich." he said, "A Japanese-German hybrid yeah." he smirked.

Itachi rolled his eyes, as if he wouldn't know, "And an art major yeah." Deidara added.

"My name is Itachi." he answered.

Deidara cock his head to the side, "First or last?" he asked.

"First." Itachi answered, "Uchiha Itachi." he confessed.

"Oh." Deidara answered. "Uchiha? Like the writer?"

"Yes." he nodded, sipping his coffee before adding, "No relation."

At the short pause, Itachi gave a small sigh and thanks that Deidara hadn't come up with the usual distressing question, "Uchiha, like the hall?" for it is the special albatross to be related, to the guy the ugliest structure in Konoha University. A colossal monument to his family's vanity and money.

Deidara watched Itachi, he looks nervous and relieved? He studied his features, pale and smooth skin that challenges the snow, his dark black hair that is tied tightly at the back of his head and those eyes that completes his perfect angelic image, the color of deep black that looks soulful, passionate and sad? He frowned at that thought.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks burn and his heart race, those blue eyes are looking at him, No through him, as if he can read him.

He was about to say something, when Deidara crossed his arms on his chest and grinned,

"I know who you are yeah."

Itachi frowned.

"You're the guy who owns Uchiha Hall,yeah."

He doesn't know who he was.

"I don't own Uchiha Hall, my great grandfather happened to give it to Konoha U..." he explained, in gritted teeth.

"So his-not-so-great grandson would be sure to get in yeah!" Deidara answered, grinning.

_That was the limit._

"Deidara, if you're very convinced that I am an A+ loser, why did you bulldoze me into buying you coffee?"

Deidara locked eyes with him, "**I like you yeah."** he smiled.

It's a districting Konoha thing, to be able to turn any defeat into victory.

* * *

><p>As he walked Deidara to his worn down apartment, Itachi had not yet despaired on the ultimate victory.<p>

"Listen Deidara, Friday night is the official date night at Konoha University."

"So?" Deidara asked.

"So, I'd like you to come." his heart racing, he doesn't even know why he is doing this, but Deidara is pulling him like some kind of gravity. He is something refreshing, even those annoying "yeah and un." is a symbol of something new, something he wants to explore? Own?

Deidara replied with the usual Iwagakure revere for dating.

"Why the hell should I go to a lousy cheap mating ala 21st century yeah?"

Itachi answered casually, **"Because you're going with me."**

There was a brief silence and Itachi was pretty sure he can hear snow falling.

"What should I wear?" Deidara asked.

* * *

><p>TADA!<p>

End of Chapter 1! yay! I personally like their conversation here! harhar!

Anyway, Please do read, rate and review!

Thanks!

-aldena


End file.
